Baby, It's Cold Outside
by daisyscrapper
Summary: On an extended leave, John and Jennifer explore a friendship together with an unexpected ending.
1. Chapter 1

_"Baby, it's cold outside."_

* * *

"Can we crank the heat up more?" Jennifer asked hopefully, her body giving a slight shiver. "My bones forgot how bad winters are in Wisconsin."

John sent her an amused grin.

"'Come to Wisconsin,' she said," he smirked, kicking up the heat full blast. "'Buy a family friend's cabin. You'll never regret it.'"

Grinning, Jennifer burrowed down deeper into her down jacket.

She clearly remembered their conversation two months ago. John was near her computer station as she read an email from her father. Steve Keller was complaining that his long-time friend was in the end process of a luxury cabin build nearby Jennifer's childhood home. He decided to sell it, upon completion, when he received the news that both him and his wife were expecting a grandchild in New York. The couple agreed they would build a place smaller in the area and permanently move to be closer to their family.

Intrigued, John asked her several questions about the cabin. He listened to Jennifer's description of the area. She relayed all the information about the cabin. Within a week, he owned the property and hired his brother's decorator to finish the final touches on the place.

"Well, Ronon and Teyla certainly enjoyed being somewhere less populated than your brother's place," she pointed out. "It kept him out of trouble and Teyla seemed to have a great time."

John shook his head.

"Too bad they bailed out tonight," John frowned, looking at the sky. "I probably should've went with them."

Jennifer shook her head, not really paying attention to the steady falling snow. The roads were already covered, with more of it on the way.

"They can handle one emergency negotiation with our new allies," she reasoned. "Besides, doctors orders. Six full weeks of rest and relaxation. Your blood pressure will thank you."

He sent her another look- this time, he wasn't amused.

"My BP's fine. You said so yourself."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, finally feeling warm for the first time he'd picked her up from her father's home.

"For now. Keep up your stress level and see if it stays that way. Especially the way you collect vacation time."

"Same goes, Jen," he fired back, looking out his side while they turned into his new place. "We both needed this."

"It was nice of you to keep our plans on," she said, carefully climbing out of the car. "Hanging out with my dad's poker buddies all evening didn't sound appeasing. They used to just tell crude jokes when I would leave the room. Now, all they talk about is their health issues. And being a doctor, I get roped into every intimate conversation."

John sent her a sympathetic look. Slowing down as the snow increased in intensity, she felt the Jeep regain traction on the road.

"I'm actually glad it's just us tonight. Honestly, Teyla and Ronon were bored. And them two, bored, makes for many sparing matches out in the yard every evening. You saw how stir crazy they were at the end of each day."

Jennifer grinned.

"It's been an interesting few weeks, to say the least. But I think they had fun during the day with us. Ronon ended up being quite the billiards man."

"Did you see how many wings he put back last night? I thought the bar would have to close down the kitchen two hours early."

They both laughed, remembering the horror on the waitress's face when she finally had to tell him they were out of French fries.

"Thanks for picking me up, by the way. I worry about my dad driving in this weather and didn't want to drive and leave him without his car. But you should've taken me up on my offer. I would've cooked. How in the world did you convince them to deliver on a day like this?"

Jennifer nodded, noticing the van from the local Italian restaurant in his driveway.

He gave off a laugh, waiting as she made her way around the vehicle. John left the cabin unlocked, instructing the owner to set everything in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised the man had offered to bring it over. One of John's early lessons from his parents included generous tipping. He had a hunch the owner wasn't used to it, and therefore took it upon himself to offer to set up and deliver at no charge. Now that the dinner company was only the two of them, it seemed rather unnecessary, but the owner insisted.

"Your cooking is legendary," John joked as they made their way up the walkway. "I've heard stories from your dad. Besides, the restaurant order was in already. I didn't want to cancel on them."

"I'm not complaining. Wow," she grinned, pausing for a moment and looking up at the sky. "This is awesome. I have to admit, I miss the snow when I'm gone."

Slipping a bit in his newer boots, John skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Slick spot," he muttered, instantly turning to her. "I should put down salt."

"It won't work," Jen returned, slowly stepping toward him. "Too cold for it, now."

John took hold of her arm, gradually making his way to clasp her gloved hand in his, surprising her.

Grinning, John turned to look at her.

"If you take me down, I will never let you live it down."

Laughing and shaking off whatever feeling had temporarily come across her, she accepted the help and stuck close to him.

"Even on Earth, you find the need to assume the worst is going to happen with me."

John laughed, wobbling slightly on the walk. It caused her to slide and squeal as she slammed into him, narrowly toppling them down. Slowly, they made their way to the door without falling.

The door opened as the owner, Lino, walked out himself.

"Colonel," he grinned, giving Sheppard a hug. "My favorite new resident. And there's my girl."

Jennifer couldn't help smiling at John's surprise at the physical greeting. Accepting her own hug, she made the man promise to be careful driving before he retreated down the walkway, not encountering any problems as they had.

"You are all set. Enjoy your dinner."

"Now I'm really glad I didn't cook. It smells amazing in here," Jennifer said as they walked through the door.

She turned and watched Lino's car disappear, wondering how much longer the snow was going to keep falling.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I've got to go away."  
_

* * *

Eager to get indoors, Jennifer followed Sheppard inside. Unwrapping themselves in the entrance way and hanging up their winter gear, Jennifer inhaled the aroma.

"I forgive you for everything you said about my cooking. Where did he set up?"

"The dining room," John said, wandering into the room.

Jennifer followed him, wrapping her arms around herself to shake off the last of the cold as her body gave one last shudder from the temperature. Not paying attention, Jennifer slammed into his back for the second time in minutes. Craning her neck around his shoulder, she gasped.

"Ummm..." she began, taking in the scene in front of her. "Fancy."

"You don't think Lino assumed... that you and I..." John trailed off.

The lights were down as low as they could be set. Two tall candles, hand picked by the decorator, stood gleaming back at them. Lino took it upon himself to plate their dinners, using the fine china his decorator had picked, should John ever entertain company outside his casual friends splitting a six-pack and pizza. Low instrumental Christmas music could be heard coming from the speakers.

"Yeah," John sighed. "I take it my call to him to adjust the amount from 4 to 2 people... and mentioning it was you and to order your dessert preference may have sent him thinking in that direction."

"Holy smokes," she muttered. "No wonder he looked at me like that. The man has known me since I was a kid. He's totally planning the wedding."

Sighing, John sent her a smirk.

"We'll obviously use him as the caterer?"

Smacking John on the shoulder, she had to laugh, easing the awkwardness a bit.

"We can set him straight another time," John offered, indicating for her to sit in a chair he'd just pulled back slightly.

Jennifer sighed. "Yeah, but it'll crush him. The man is a terrible romantic. He tried setting me up for years with his nephew."

When they both sat down, each of them looked up for a moment.

John almost cursed the restaurant owner. Staring at her from across the table, it made his breath hitch for a moment. He had to close his eyes for a moment and take a breath.

"John?" she questioned innocently. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, covering up his moment with a cough.

"I'm not used to the cold air," he lied, indicating for her to lift the plate cover. "We should eat before it gets cold. Can I pour you some wine?"

She nodded, waiting as he uncorked the bottle and poured her half a glass.

Setting down the bottle, he settled on water himself. John figured the smart way to get through this was with a clear head.

"John?" Jennifer breathed, slowly chewing. "I don't ask for much do I?"

He waited, curious but almost fearful of what topic she was about to bring up.

"So if I was to ask you to get immediate security clearance on Lino, you'd do it for me, right? I know just the position he could fill."

"Sure," he joked along with her, relieved she didn't bring up a serious topic. "Piece of cake."

Jennifer grinned, continuing to enjoy every bit on her plate.

Finally feeling grounded, John settled himself and caught himself wrapped in conversation with her. The thing he noticed about her, even before their leave to Wisconsin, is they never lacked in the conversation area. It blew his mind, considering how different they were- their jobs, childhoods, and interests all were different. He loved that about her, which is why he was glad she still accepted his invite tonight despite Ronon and Teyla's departure.

Hearing the wind pick up as they finished, Jennifer set down her fork. Looking worried, she stood and went to the window.

"Yikes," she said, turning to him. "John, I'm worried it's not going to let up. I don't think the local news predicted this much snow. And with the wind blowing it over the roads, the plows won't keep up. Maybe I should go. I hate to ask, but-"

John didn't like the way she appeared worried, but also didn't want to cut the evening short.

"Why don't we give it a few more minutes?" he suggested. "Lino left dessert in the fridge."

Her apprehension instantly faded.

"Not his famous tiramisu mousse cup?"

"And," John said, "your second favorite of caramel cheesecake bites."

She groaned. "Not both? Seriously? I need to take a break first. I ate too much of the lasagna. Too bad we can't go for a walk."

John thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I have a stock of snowsuits and winter gear in the mud room. The decorator was very thorough in furnishing the entire place with anything I could potentially need."

Agreeing to go out, they spent the next few minutes laughing as they tugged on snow pants and bundled up.

"When's the last time you built a snowman, John?"

Not wanting to give her an answer, he avoided her eyes.

"No way," she breathed out, walking closer to her. "You haven't. Ever."

"We snowmobiled in Aspen," he offered lamely.

"You," she decided, grabbing hold of his hand, "are building the biggest snowman of your life tonight. The walk can wait."

John laughed, following her out the door. He watched her as she instructed him how to make a snowball, eventually rolling it into a bigger ball. Following her lead, they each had a giant ball of snow over time and John carefully placed her smaller one on top of his own.

"Okay, you make the last one. I'm going to go in and round up some snowman gear," Jen announced, looking cold but excited at their progress.

"Wait, teach me again how to start off the snowball," he called over to her, reaching down.

Jennifer gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's easy," she huffed. "Just pack some snow together, then begin rolling it around until it gets bigger."

John quickly turned, giving her a mischievous look.

"Like this?" he launched the ball directly at her, laughing when it slammed against her shoulder.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jennifer growled. "I did NOT just fall for that lameness."

Reaching down to make another snowball, John quickly threw another at her stunned face. This time, it hit her in the shoulder.

"This is war," she cried out, finally moving to make her own ammunition.

She shrieked as he sent several more snowballs her way. Jennifer finally had enough to launch back at him, shrieking with laughter as one hit him square in the face.

"Ugh!" he complained, wiping his face ineffectively. "You play dirty, doctor."

"Dirty?" she grinned, standing with a wobble, and making her way to him while he was distracted. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Jennifer pulled his hood away from his head and threw as much snow from her gloved hand as possible down his shirt.

Yelping, John twisted and grabbed her.

"Cold!" he yelled, laughing as she struggled to get away. He easily sent her down onto the ground, grinning from above her. Not wanting to be too mean, he picked up an armful of snow and sent it flying in the air above her. The snow fell into her face, making her laugh even harder as she tried to twist her body to get up.

Giving up himself, he laid next to her, letting the thick snowflakes hit his uncovered face. Glancing over, he saw her also mesmerized as she watched the snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Full confession," she breathed out. "I'm tired, frozen, and really not wanting to move right now. So if I fall asleep, it's up to you to get me inside."

"No problem," he sighed, enjoying the quiet night surrounding them.

After several more minutes, John was finally the first to make the move to stand up. He knelt down beside her, quickly helping her sit up and then pulling her to a standing position.

"Come on," he said, brushing off the snow from her hood and shoulders. "I know of a doctor who would be really ticked if we got pneumonia."

"Wait," she reminded him. "We need to finish our snowman."

The quickly worked together to make a head. John brought out an extra scarf, a college hockey hat, and Jennifer found a few dark rocks to push into the torso to serve as buttons and also for the eyes. Two uneven sticks made the creation complete as arms.

As they made their way into the cabin, both noticed how the weather continued in its intensity. The snow was easily at six inches deep and counting. And neither had heard a plow come by since she'd arrived at the cabin.

"Sorry," he said. "We probably should've left by now."

Jennifer looked as if she also didn't want to end the evening.

"Re-evaluate after dessert?" she suggested.

John nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

_"This evening has been, so very nice."_

* * *

"Thanks to you," John glared mockingly at her, "I'll need to go change my shirt."

Jennifer didn't bother hiding her snickering.

"I'm pretty dry," she innocently said. "I don't know what happened to you out there."

John left the mud room, muttering about paybacks while Jennifer laughed at the stream of dampness down his back.

"I have to admit, John," she called over to him as she hung up her items and the ones she'd borrowed from him. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Who would've thought we'd be spending our entire leave together?"

"Stop being nice," he joked, closing the door slightly to his room out for a moment of privacy. "I'm still planning my revenge."

She laughed, grabbing a blanket from his couch and wrapping herself up in it.

"Mind if I make a fire?" she asked, hearing his muffled voice call out an answer.

He joined her in the main room as they worked together to start the fire.

"Jeez," he suddenly held her hands in alarm after brushing against her fingers. "Your hands are like ice. Go sit. I'll finish here and get us some thing hot to drink."

"I took off my gloves to add to the snowman," she shivered. "Not the greatest idea."

It was completely dark outside. Jennifer sighed at the continuously falling snow. She clearly remembered long snow storms from her childhood, but never would have imagined it for this evening.

Glancing at her phone on the table, she saw her father had left her a voice mail. Attempting to warm up her fingers, she eventually grabbed the phone and listened to the voice mail.

"What's up?" John asked, startling her from behind. "The water is heating."

"Nothing," she thought aloud. "He thinks my 'friends and I' should wait out the storm here tonight. He offered to come get me in the morning. His buddies are all bunking at his place."

When her eyes finally met his, she was surprised to see a strange look on his face.

"I'm sorry, John. I may have to bunk here."

John gave her one of his fake half smiles.

"Better you than Teyla and Ronon," he said, ignoring the current situation and changing the topic. "Do you know how many blows I took from the two of them in their boredness every night after you left?"

Jennifer continued to sit, wrapped up, and heard him making drinks in the attached kitchen. The area they were currently in was beautiful. The walls were finished in a wood cabin décor. John wasn't a hunter, so he had the decorator purchase items from local artists, such as a blanket weaver, a collection of wood carvings, and three large paintings from an artist in town who created landscapes in alternating seasons.

"Here," John came from around the sectional couch, handing her a steaming mug. "My personal recipe. Guaranteed to warm up the frigid of fingers."

Jennifer smiled, giving him a thanks, as he sat a few feet away and joined her by the fire.

"Don't forget," he reminded her. "We still have dessert, courtesy of Lino."

Her eyes gleamed.

"I'll volunteer to dish it up. Once I can feel my fingers and toes. I can't believe how cold it is compared to this morning."

Taking a sip, Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Whoa," she looked over at him. "What's in this drink?"

"Hot water," John looked into his own mug. "Whiskey. Cinnamon and honey, too. My butler used to make it for us."

Jennifer decided to go slow with it, using the physical heat of the mug to warm herself. Unable to resist, she took another small sip.

"Confession time. I don't hold my liquor well."

Not expecting her to say that, John laughed loudly.

"Come on," he goaded her. "You can't just admit it and not give me a story to go along with a statement like that."

She sighed.

"Once," she glared at him. "Back in med school. It was after finals. I had some friends convincing me I needed to let off some steam. I did several rounds of shots. By the time the night was over, my room mate had to pour me into our cab."

John gazed at her, narrowing his eyes.

"There's more," he simply guessed.

Reddening, she cringed when she heard him laughing, thrilled he guessed correctly.

"The bar was a karaoke place," she finally admitted. "I believe I sang one two many Christmas ballads that night."

Standing, she huffed at his laughter and smacked his head on the way to get their dessert.

"You will never tell another soul that story."

He followed her into the kitchen, grabbing her mug on the way, and watched her plate the dessert from the fridge. Picking up their plates, he set them down at the bar stools and indicated for her to sit. He set her mug next to his own and continued laughing as he pried more medical school stories from her.

Genuinely having a great time, despite the fact that her embarrassment was the highlight of their conversation, she pried her own stories out of John. Watching his face relive his military training days and early assignments, Jen almost wished she could see the carefree and younger man John once was.

"Back to you," John eagerly switched topics after their dessert was long gone. "I'm curious. What was one of the songs you sang at the bar that fateful night?"

Jennifer picked up their plates, reddening again, then exiting the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to need more whiskey to remember that," she joked.

Complying, he reached for the container and added a dash to her drink, rejoining her on the couch.

"No worries. The decorator, unfortunately, didn't think I'd ever need a karaoke machine. But could you imagine Ronon with one? What would he sing?"

Dying, Jennifer imagined Ronon head banging to heavy metal, almost unable to speak the image to John as he watched her clutching her side with laughter.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," she finally admitted, remembering doing a duet with a stranger on stage. "I have no idea the name of the man who sang the song with me. All I know is that he was way older but had a voice of Barry Manilow."

John snickered.

"Really? Doesn't that song creep you out?" John asked.

Jennifer thought for a moment, thinking of the lyrics.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, puzzled.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's basically about a woman who drops in to visit this man," he reminded her. "She is trying to leave, but the man keeps brushing her off, adding something to her drink. Which, we'll never know, if it's a drug or just alcohol. The woman keeps reminding him how her parents, siblings, and neighbors are all going to freak out. And all he does is keep talking about how she needs to spend the night with him because it's cold out."

Jennifer chose that moment to take a sip of her drink.

"It's no different that us right now," she pointed out indignantly, defending one of her favorite winter songs. "You talked me into staying longer. You made me a mysterious beverage."

"It's not mysterious if I told you what's in it, sweetheart," John reminded her.

Eyebrows raising at the sweet heart remark, Jennifer grinned innocently.

"You're about as creepy at the man in the song," she came to the conclusion, laughing as he sputtered

No sooner did she set down her drink, the lights suddenly went out. Sitting in the semi-darkness, eyes adjusting to the fire light room, she instantly stood and reached for John.

"Okay," she announced. " _That_ is creepy."

Finding his arm in the dimly lit room, she crept closer to John.

"Plan?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked. "I make the plans, or at least attempt to go along with Rodney's back in Pegasus. We're in your territory out here."

Still hanging onto his arm, feeling slightly foolish, she quickly thought the situation through.

"You ordered a generator."

"I did," he confirmed. "It never came. Back-ordered for another week."

"Awesome."

"Well," he said, settling her back onto the couch and walking to put more fire wood onto the fire, he sighed. "Our luck extends to our own galaxy. However, we do have plenty of firewood to see us through for days."

"I'm not bunking here for days," Jennifer muttered.

"Right," John confirmed. "Because what would the neighbors think?"

Understanding his reference to the song, Jennifer chuckled.

"Along with my father running over here with a shot gun."

"Great. Why wouldn't he? How about we focus on the present. I'll gather all the blankets I have," John said as he disappeared into the bedrooms. "There's room for both of us to share each side of the couch. It'll be just like our missions. Bunking around the fire."

"Minus the P90's and Zelenka snoring," Jennifer added.

Returning with more blankets, John sighed.

"I really should've took you home earlier," he admitted. "But I was having fun. And I didn't want it to end."

Jennifer smiled, wrapping a second blanket around her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and messages! There are seven chapters and yes, the story is finished. I'm just doing quick edits as I publish.


	4. Chapter 4

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

* * *

"My dad's calling," Jennifer sighed, answering her phone.

"Dad, I'm fine," she immediately assured him, then listened, rolled her eyes a few times, and spoke occasionally into the phone. "No, no generator, but we have plenty of firewood."

"And whiskey," John murmured, earning a disapproving look from Jennifer. Deciding to try and get the radio working, John checked the batteries and turned on the station. A Christmas song clearly sang through the speakers as he lowered the volume.

"I'm sure the plows will be around during the night," Jennifer added for the second time. "No, do not allow Fred to attempt to come get me. We're fine. We're used to things like this happening."

John nodded in agreement.

"This is a piece of cake. There are no Wraith approaching the town," he added quietly, laughing when Jennifer's eyes widened and she threw a throw pillow at his head.

Listening to her end of the conversation, John was imagining what was going through Jennifer's father's mind with the weather. After she hung up, John glanced over at her.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much is he worried?"

"Twelve, easily," Jennifer snorted. "And it's a toss between the weather and the worry of me being here alone with you."

John winced. "Great. I thought he still thought the rest of the group was here."

"Did I mention Lino is a poker buddy? He just arrived. It took him an extra hour to get there. It's a 15 minute drive."

John looked at her, frowning after hearing about Lino arriving.

"Small town drawback," he half-muttered to himself. "I knew there had to be a downside. Hopefully he didn't hear the alcohol comment. It did come in handy to warm us up."

"He just doesn't know you very well. Another small town drawback. Mistrust of all outsiders."

Jennifer paused to listen to the song on the radio.

"I've missed all of this," she said thoughtfully. "Christmas music. Minor inconveniences that are non-life threatening. My dad's voice on the phone, even though he's worried about me unnecessarily."

Turning to John, she waited until he sat down. Noticing he sat closer than before, she wondered what she would see if she could read his mind.

"What do you miss? About Earth?"

Silent for a few moments, John finally looked back at her.

"Allowing myself the luxury of thinking about what I want," he answered. "Sounds selfish, right? I mean, it feels good to own my own home again. I was able to kick back a few weeks with friends."

"It's not selfish. It's comforting and therapeutic in a way. You're constantly putting your life on the line or preparing for the worst for everyone back home," Jennifer immediately countered. "Home as in Atlantis, I mean. It's funny how I think of it that way now."

John smiled.

"I say the same thing," he admitted. "It irritates the heck out of Dave."

He hadn't spoken much of the visit he had in his brother. John had visited Dave the first week back.

"When is he flying in?"

He paused.

"Two more days," he replied. "He's a little confused why I bought this place. But I have a feeling he'll enjoy the peace and solitude. He admitted of being burned out by the business."

"And that also makes you feel guilty," Jennifer guessed.

"Dave always knew the business was not my pathway. He'd probably prefer it otherwise, but he respects my choices now. We've come a long way."

Jennifer watched his expression carefully, pleasantly surprised how content he looked. Catching her, she looked away.

"What's the smile for?" he asked, looking at her amused.

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged.

"You look happy, all right? And at peace. It's a new look for you. And as your physician- and friend- it makes me smile."

Opening his mouth to say more, they both looked up in surprise when the dimmed kitchen light turned on. Even better, Jennifer cheered when the heat could be heard turning back on.

"Wow," she breathed out. "Now that's luck we're both not used to having, right?"

"You said it," he smirked. "Not me. Why don't you call your dad. It'll be one less thing he needs to worry about."

Agreeing, Jennifer dialed his number and relayed the information to her father while John stood up and took their mugs to the kitchen. She watched as he pulled down two fresh ones, reached for a few items in the pantry, and began heating water again.

After hanging up, she made her way him and sat on a bar stool.

"Hot cocoa?" she asked hopefully.

Grinning, he stirred both beverages and then held up a bottle of peppermint schnapps.

"I added some to mine," he warned her, "but thought I should give you a choice for yours so avoid the creepy song man comparison again."

Barely feeling the effects of the last beverage, she nodded and watched him lightly pour some into her mug.

"You're nothing like the creepy song man," she sighed. "But you did ruin one of my favorite Christmas songs."

He scoffed at her.

"There are hundreds of better songs out there."

"Like what?" she countered, leaning forward with a grin.

John thought for a moment, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Definitely not 'Sleigh Ride.' It gets into my head. And 'All I Want for Christmas is You' is just about the most annoying song ever to come out of Mariah."

Agreeing, Jen nodded.

"Little Drummer Boy," he finally announced.

Lifting her eyebrows, she covered her laugh by taking another drink.

"Do not diss my song," he warned her. "It's a classic. You can't get much better than a fictional story of a little boy rocking out on his drum for baby Jesus."

Almost spraying her drink everywhere, Jennifer grabbed a napkin and laughed.

"And as a bonus, there's no eluding to spiked or slipped drugs into an innocent woman's drink," he raised up his glass. "Not to mention a worried father or gossiping neighbors."

"I will never," Jennifer set her mug carefully down, "ever think of either of those two songs the same again."

Noticing neither of them had turned on the lights, she took in the dimly lit room courtesy of the fire and one set of low-turned lights in the kitchen. Jennifer turned back and caught John looking at her from across the table.

Her heart quickened a bit from the adrenaline.

For three weeks, and maybe a few more before they left Atlantis, Jennifer picked up on something brewing whenever John was around her. But because she enjoyed his friendship, along with her doubting it was just her imagination, she never allowed herself to dwell on the thought of thinking of John as more as a friend.

Today, however, the thoughts and feelings kept coming at her in waves.

Standing, she reached over, poured twice the amount of Schnapps he had into her drink, and took several slow sips.

It was time, she thought, to see if the feeling was mutual.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)"_

* * *

"Are you trying to get drunk?" John asked her, watching her warily.

"No. Yes. Maybe."

Jennifer walked to the radio he'd switched on earlier, switched to a station playing slower traditional Christmas music, and then turned to look at him. Reaching for his hand, she motioned him to walk back over to the fire.

"Jen, what are we-"

"Dancing," Jennifer supplied, putting her hand into his and the other at his waist.

Instantly, John complied, yet still kept looking at her as if she'd gone crazy.

They danced silently for a few moments, both consumed in their own thoughts as they adjusted to the feeling of being so close to one another. The fire popped a few times near them, but both were enjoying the warmth after the heat had be out so long.

"John, your palms are sweaty."

"Sorry, I-"

"And your pulse is racing," she continued, ignoring his attempt to cut in.

"You're taking my pulse?" John asked, looking at her finger on his wrist.

She watched him carefully. He went along with her request to dance, but he held her away as if he didn't want to be too close to her.

"At some point, are you going to explain what this is about? Last I checked, you don't randomly ask people on Atlantis to dance with you during check ups."

"No, this is new," Jennifer agreed with a soft smile, seeing him relax a bit and lead her in the song. "You've taken lessons."

"Of course," he confirmed. "It was expected."

"John, since I met you, I can count on you doing the expected. And the insane. But you're pretty predictable. Work hard, follow a ridiculous plan or scrap it for your own, save the day. Repeat."

"And your point is?"

"Something is going on with you for the past few months."

John looked at her, then flicked his eyes back to the fire as they turned slightly.

"Answer one question for me," she quietly asked. "Why Wisconsin?"

Directing his attention back to her, she waited for his answer.

"I wanted my own place."

"In Wisconsin? In farm country? We're in the middle of nowhere. I don't buy it."

"Well," he brushed her off, stepping in closer without realizing it and gripping her waist harder. "It was perfect timing. You knew of a place. I had the money. Nothing else to the story."

She watched his eyes, clearly seeing the lie. At that moment, she knew exactly was going through his mind. He thought his charm would get her to accept his answer.

"Let's try an experiment."

"Experiment?" he repeated. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I want you to kiss me."

His eyes widened.

"You're drunk," he immediately declared. "Jeez, I am the creepo from the song."

"I'm not drunk, John," she assured him.

"I'm not kissing you," his eyes steadily met her own.

"Why not? Because you are not interested in me?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again.

"Why Wisconsin, John?" she pushed. "Why not cancel our dinner plans when Teyla and Ronon were recalled? And when the weather looked like it was getting worse, why not turn around and take me back home? Or later, when the snow got worse?"

Still, he remained silent.

"I have school records that prove I'm pretty intelligent," Jennifer's mouth upturned a bit, stepping even more closer into his arms. "And rumor has it you do, too."

He swayed her away from the fire, carefully considering his words.

"There's a line," John finally spoke. "A line that I don't want to cross with you."

Frustration came over her face as she looked up at him.

"Instead, you decided to skirt as close as possible. Is that it? Just like on Atlantis. You've got to get as close as possible when it comes to danger."

Giving her a wry grin, he sighed.

"I can't hide much from you. You have a way of seeing through me like no one else."

"Stop trying to charm me," Jennifer quieted him. "Close your eyes."

"For being somewhat shy and quiet, especially at first on Atlantis, you sure are pushy."

"It's the company," she muttered. "And the alcohol."

"See," his eyes flew open. "I told you you're-"

"I'm not drunk. Unfortunately. You know, I'm pretty sure that it took less time to sign all the security and clearance waivers to get on Atlantis than to convince you to ki-"

John firmly took hold of waist, dropping her hand, and covered his mouth with hers. After the initial shock, Jennifer gripped onto his shoulders and held on.

It felt perfect. And wonderful. Jennifer sighed and continued kissing him, surprised how right it felt.

When John finally lifted his head back to look at her, she looked back at him, dazed.

His kiss had been reckless, fully charged, and yet gentle at the same time.

Just like the man holding her.

"I wasn't planning on kissing you."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes.

"Not exactly the words a woman wants to hear after a man kisses her."

Instead of letting her go, he chuckled and bent down to kiss her again.

And instead of being annoyed at him, Jennifer gripped his shoulders and held on for the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

_"The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)_  
 _So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)"_

* * *

"John?" she spoke, waking in his arms on the couch several hours later.

"It's not morning yet," he mumbled back, tightening his hold on her. "Sleep."

Jennifer smiled.

"We should check how it looks outside. It's probably time to return to reality."

"I like this better," John shot back, kissing the top of her head.

Feeling gloriously happy- truly for the first time in years- she couldn't help snuggling deeper into his arms.

They spent the night talking and laughing. John replenished the fire several times while they talked and made plans for the following few days. Pending the weather, Jennifer would leave in the morning. Both agreed they wanted to spend Christmas together at Jennifer's childhood home Christmas evening. John assured her that his brother would be happy to meet both her and her father. Jennifer, in turn, promised to make sure her father was on his best behavior.

"He seemed to like me a few days ago," John had said.

Jen reminded him that was before they were stranded together all night.

Bringing herself back to the present, Jennifer still was sorting out the obstacles they may encounter as a couple.

"Do we need to tell Woolsey about us?"

John groaned.

"He's about the last person on my mind right now," he muttered. "Honestly, the only person I'm worried about is McKay."

Surprised, Jennifer sat up.

"Why would Rodney be a problem? It's been a year since we mutually ended our relationship. And he's been dating Anna for months."

He sighed. "It's a code. Kind of. Look, I don't like talking about stuff like this, but I consider Rodney one of my only... friends. I don't know how he's going to react to us. Sometimes he can be irrational."

Snorting, Jennifer stood up.

"I can attest to that statement," she said fondly. "Rodney will be happy I'm happy. Seriously. Him and I have had no bad feelings. We tried being together but after a few months, we realized it wasn't the greatest idea. We were alike yet so different. Our needs and emotions were different. And the chemistry wasn't there."

Gazing up at her, John grabbed her hands and pulled her back down, intentionally making her land into his lap.

"And do we," he said softly, "have chemistry?"

Feeling her heart skip a beat, she sighed.

"Probably too much," Jennifer admitted. "So much that you erase all thoughts in my head."

"Good to know," John grinned.

"Don't let it go to your ego, Colonel," she reminded him. "Back to Rodney, before you distracted me... I think we should lay low for awhile. I don't think we need everyone knowing about us right away. I'd rather not have attention focused on us. Once we've settled back into Atlantis life, maybe we can tell the few we're close with in the city."

"Fine by me," he agreed, forcing her to lay down again as he joined her back on the couch. "Now sleep. Your dad's going to notice if you're spaced out from lack of sleep and I'm going to get blamed by it."

Not fighting him, she turned so he could wrap his arms around her and both of them gradually fell asleep.

* * *

Christmas day went faster than the both of them would've expected.

While John and his brother spent the morning snowmobiling and enjoying lunch on the trail, while Jennifer and her father attended dinner with extended family on the other side of town.

They agreed to meet back at Jennifer's home for dessert after the Keller's returned home.

"Nervous?" his brother asked him as they drove over, with two pies bought at the local bakery the morning before were sitting in his back seat.

John cocked his head at Dave.

"Why would I be nervous?"

Dave's corner of his mouth tipped up, just like John's did when he was messing with a friend.

"I can tell you're really into this woman," Dave pointed out. "And aside from one marriage attempt with someone who was completely wrong for you, you've never had anyone serious you've wanted me to meet. Add in a father, and I'd say you're probably sweating right now."

John decided not to comment.

"Oh, and there's the part of how his darling only child was stranded overnight with you a few days ago."

"We're adults, Dave," John reminded him. "I'm sure her father realizes she's a grown woman. And it's not the first time I've met him. I've been living here for months."

Laughing, Dave looked back out the window.

"Luckily you didn't follow mine or Dad's career choice," he stated. "As a ranking military officer, the man has to have respect for you."

Unwilling to admit it, John was a bit nervous about meeting up with her father again. Mr. Keller appeared grateful when he returned Jennifer exactly how she'd left him the night before. He didn't fear the man physically. But his approval would be important to Jennifer, and truthfully he didn't want to mess the meeting up.

"She said he has multiple shot guns," John's mouth went up a bit, glancing at his brother. "So, make sure to have my back if things go bad."

Dave snorted, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Hours later, John finally felt his chest loosen a bit from nerves.

Jennifer had told him over the phone that she'd told her father their relationship had changed over the past few days. And thankfully, for him, her father had received the news gladly.

"I think you passed," Dave muttered to him as they worked on building the fire while Jennifer and her father poured the wine after dessert.

"I like him," John admitted, feeling grateful that Jennifer's father readily accepted him.

"Me too. He's very down to Earth. Truthfully, I like this area," Dave admitted, looking over at John. "Did you know there's a parcel up for sale about a mile from your place?"

John grinned.

"I put in a call yesterday to the realtor," Dave continued. "Looks like we're going to be neighbors."

Stunned, John looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Hey, if you can learn to relax, so can I," Dave defended his decision. "And better yet, if we can time our vacations together, we can make this a regular thing."

Jennifer came up from behind, placing a glass in each man's hand.

"You bought property?" Jennifer immediately didn't hid overhearing his brother's statement. "Here? That's insane!"

"It's perfect," John agreed. "Jen and I plan on making plans to take our vacation time regularly."

Jennifer's father raised his glass to John's words.

"In that case, I really do approve of your choice, darling," he said, making Jennifer laugh. "If he brings you home more often, I think we're going to get along just fine. To more holidays, or time, together."

Clinking their glasses, John reached and squeezed Jennifer's hand as they drank.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I've got to get home"_

* * *

Evan Lorne sat at dinner, looking a bit confused.

"Has anyone noticed something going on with Sheppard?"

Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney shook their heads, waiting for the major to elaborate.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Rodney asked.

Shaking his head, Evan shrugged and began eating.

"You can't just leave it," Rodney pestered. "Is he sick?"

"No," Evan pondered. "He's actually been happier since returning. And he's actually reading reports. It's odd. But considering what I just saw-"

He stopped, then looked hesitantly at Rodney.

"What?" Rodney pushed him. "What did you see?"

Warily, Evan looked as if he was considering the decision of talking more or keeping it to himself.

"The weirdest thing just happened," he began, after considering his words for a moment. "I was finishing my rounds on the south end of the city. There's a place we rarely check that has a room with a sitting area."

"And Sheppard was there alone?" Teyla prompted.

"No," the major looked puzzled. "He was there with Dr. Keller."

For a moment, everyone sat confused, processing the information.

"So they were taking a break," Ronon grumbled. "Teyla and I both were with them over most of the leave. After we left, they spent the holiday together."

"I still can't believe he bought a cabin in Chippewa Falls," Rodney laughed. "No offense to Jennifer, but everything she told me made it sound like the last place Sheppard would buy property."

Teyla, understanding Evan's puzzled frown, began to smile.

"When you saw the two of them together, how did they appear?"

Evan paused.

"Jennifer was sleeping," he answered, then paused. "And stretched out across the lounge sofa. Sheppard was holding her, reading a report I gave him yesterday."

Rodney spit out his drink.

"What?"

Disgusted, Ronon and Evan pushed their trays away, while Teyla threw napkins down on the table.

"Look, Rodney," Evan began. "I wouldn't have said anything in front of you, considering your history with Keller, but I didn't think it would matter since you're seeing someone else. And you both are always fine around each other on missions."

"Yes," Rodney confirmed, "we're friends. But hearing one of my best friends is possibly dating my ex-girlfriend and didn't tell me about it is a little shocking."

"Huh," Ronon grinned, understanding dawning. "It's all making sense now."

Teyla also shared his amusement.

"With John buying the property, the two of them spent every day together with us. I didn't pick up on anything between them at the time, but I do remember some long looks between the two."

"Great," Rodney huffed, then appeared to be calming himself down. "Sheppard and Jennifer. It doesn't make sense."

"You and Jennifer made sense," Evan reasoned with him. "And it didn't work out."

Rodney glared at him.

"That's besides the point," Rodney said. "Getting back to them, they have nothing in common. He's rich, part of high society, heir to the family business, an insubordinate military guy... it just doesn't fit."

"It doesn't have to fit," Teyla pointed out. "Obviously they have mutual respect for each other's differences. Adding to the fact they have a lot of chemistry-"

"Chemistry meaning physical attraction?" Rodney sputtered. "How long can that last?"

Ronon grinned.

Evan cut off whatever remark the Satedan was about to say.

"If you ask me," he came to a conclusion, "they looked happy. As odd as it appeared at first, I have to admit, they looked natural together."

"Rodney?" Teyla asked curiously. "Does it bother you they are together? Do you have something against Colonel Sheppard being with Jennifer?"

"No," Rodney immediately breathed out. "Truth is, I want her to be happy and find someone. I just never paired the two of them together."

"McKay," Rodney heard his voice from his communicator. "Private channel."

Hearing the request being granted from the control room, Rodney stood up and left his tray at the table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need a favor. I'm taking Dr. Keller back to her room and she's sleeping. I don't have her code."

Rodney sighed.

"I'll meet you there."

John immediately countered. "Rodney, just program a one-time override code in for me."

"Fine," he huffed out, heading to the control room. "Give me five minutes."

"Thanks, buddy. I owe you one."

* * *

John gently placed Jennifer on her bed. Tugging off her shoes, he put them on the floor and covered her with her blanket.

Straightening, he stood there for a moment while looking at her. She was struggling to catch up on a few inventory reports for the infirmary. Unlike him, she kept up on reading her reports every few days on Earth via a secure email set up on her phone. While she was busy, he was happy to see her not completely swamped and run down upon their first weeks back on Atlantis.

Bending down, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and turned to leave the room. Closing the door, he tensed when he sensed someone standing beside the door.

"McKay," John hissed. "Jeez. Don't sneak up like that."

Rodney carefully watched John, making him wonder how much he saw in the room.

"I told you it wasn't necessary to come down."

"Right," Rodney nodded. "I wanted to tell you I programmed in a code for you. It's set to open Jennifer's door. Unless she tells me otherwise, you're good to use it."

John starred at the man.

"You found out," he simply stated. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Rodney asked.

John sighed.

"Look, I wanted to tell you myself," he began. "But before we left Earth, we decided to keep things between us for a few weeks. I told Jennifer it was important to me to tell you before we let everyone else know."

"Sheppard," McKay looked at the ceiling. "I don't love Jennifer. I thought I did, because it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Hey, you don't need to tell me any of this."

"I do," Rodney disagreed. "Because when Lorne first told us how he stumbled upon you both during his rounds, I was angry and confused at first."

"But now you're okay?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It took me a little time, but I came to the conclusion that there's no other man on board this ship I'd rather see Jennifer with."

Stunned, John ran his hands through his hair.

"I can think of about 20, and that's just the short list," John responded. "I'm not good enough for her. I stayed away because of that reason."

Rodney gave an dry laugh.

"Actually, you're quite the pair. You'll need her to keep yourself alive, considering your track record. And she'll need you to balance out her workaholic tendencies and to force her to come up for air. Not to mention you tend to help her stay alive here and off-world."

"I never thought of it that way," John grinned. "She's still too good for me."

"I agree," Rodney smirked. "But you come closer than anyone else I can think of here."

John patting Rodney's arm.

"In all the times I ran this conversation through me head, it never turned out quite like this did."

"What did you think I would do? Punch you? Suck the life support out of your room?

Rolling his eyes, John motioned for the pair to walk to the mess hall.

"Not quite. But those are some gruesome ideas. What's wrong with you?"

"So tell me," Rodney threw out the question. "How in the world did you two get together? Did you romance her with a trip? Buy her extravegent jewels? Save kittens from a tree?"

"No," John laughed, remembering their first day together alone back at his cabin. "It's actually a long story. And it was all Jennifer's idea."

"No way."

"Yup. See, I asked her to pick her favorite Christmas song. I made fun of it so bad it's now ruined for her. She asked me to dance. No, forced me to dance with her. And then, the rest is history."

"Her favorite Christmas song is 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.'" Rodney remembered. "I'll admit, I don't remember a lot of details, but I do remember her saying that once. It's the creepiest song that was ever wrote for a holiday song."

"Exactly," John agreed, looking at him in agreement. "That's what I said. Then, we got snowed in and the power went out."

"Wait," Rodney lifted his hand. "And that's where we stop. No TMI."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he saw Rodney's point and agreed there was limit to this agreement in their friendship.

"You're not one of those people who make out in front of everyone, do you?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney," he sighed. "Do I like that type?"

They continued talking in the hallway, both falling back into the friendship they shared.

* * *

"He really said that?" Jennifer asked the following morning.

They had settled into an easy rhythm since returning to Atlantis. They ran together or met in the fitness room several days a week. Both tended to catch up on work related reading after dinner, if each of them were in the city and if Jennifer did not have a medical emergency. They took in a few movies, carefully walking into and out of each other's rooms, on other nights.

Jennifer paused the treadmill, waiting for John's response.

"I swear it," John replied from the weight bench, lifting a bit more than his usual amount. Since his conversation with Rodney, he felt even more happy with life as it was. "I don't agree that I should be his top choice on who you should be with, but you had other ideas about that in Wisconsin."

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer restarted the machine.

"You really should have a spotter."

"I could've invited someone. I thought we were still keeping a low profile. Well, despite the fact that a few already know, even if they're not admitting it to us."

"If it means your physical well being, then we should probably start letting it out," Jennifer carefully watched him from the corner.

They fell into silence as each continued their own work outs. Shortly later, John heard Jennifer laugh softly from the other side of the room.

"You're not so innocent, Colonel. I remember someone changing the topic every time I suggested that I leave during that storm," she reminded him. "Remember our song?"

John set down the weights and turned toward her.

"Darling, I hate to break it to you," he glared. "But your creepy Christmas song is not our song. We don't have a song. Do people even have songs anymore?"

Laughing, Jennifer began running on the treadmill.

"It's kind of cheesy if you ask me," she thought it over. "I can understand a wedding song, but not something when you're only dating."

"Proposing again?" John asked.

Grabbing her towel, Jennifer whipped it across the room at him.

"As long as we remember to contract Lino," Jennifer grinned. "He did have a little to do with us getting together. I remember how you looked at me during our accidental candlelight dinner."

Unable to resist her teasing, he walked purposely across the room, leaned over the bars of her machine, and kissed her soundly.

"When we get to that point, I will," he challenged her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to-" Jennifer stuttered, then stumbled a bit.

"Whoa," John cautioned her, helping her off the moving machine. He turned to shut it down, then hoisted her off her feet.

"I think we're done working out for the day," he said with a grin.

"John," Jennifer reminded him, now that she recovered from their conversation. "You can't carry me through the halls. It defeats the whole purpose of being secretive, even this early in the morning."

Ignoring her, he walked to the door.

"I think it's bad for leaders to keep secrets," he looked down at her. "Ready?"

Smiling, Jennifer reached up and kissed him.

"Why not?" she laughed, then closed her eyes to prepare herself for the embarrassment that was about to come over her. "Where are you even taking me?"

"I figured I'd escort you to your room, followed by long, but not overdone kiss before leaving you there. It should do the trick."

Jennifer sighed.

"Sounds perfect. I probably won't even notice if there is an audience."

"And that," he grinned, "sounds like a challenge. Though I caution you, anything more and I'd break a promise I made to Rodney about over displays of affection."

Laughing, Jennifer tightened her hold onto him and watched the door open.

"Thank you," she softly said before he walked through. "You make me happy."

John couldn't resist kissing her again.

"Same goes, Jen."

* * *

 **Updating to add:** Thank you very much for all the kind reviews! For those I couldn't reply to, I really appreciated those as well!


End file.
